The Mirror Image
by moonandstars13
Summary: America is at home alone, or that is what most would believe. Really, he is just facing his demons. A America and Confederate story


Alfred F. Jones stood in his home, the young teen looking very pale compared to the reflection looking back at him from the mirror. He was dressed in blue, cotton pajamas which, brought out his bright, sky-colored eyes. Those eye's, normally hidden by his beloved Texas, where free to be seen since he had taken his cherished glasses off for sleep. Yet, strangely, his reflection had the pair of glasses on.

"Damn you," Alfred cursed with a glare at the person in the mirror, " What the hell do you think you are doing Aaron?" Out of seemingly nowhere a light hearted chuckle, filled the once quite room.

" I'm doing whatever I please, Brother." Answered the voice, Aaron. His voice was thick with a accent that could only be described as southern that also had hint sweet mischief that was in the making hidden be hide the gentlemanly words.

"You are not a person, let alone my brother!" Alfred snarled back, shaking in anger. He moved to stand right next to the mirror. In his reflection he saw someone unlike himself.

The person in the mirror did have his golden hair but lacked the unruly curl that stuck out, Nantucket as Alfred had come to call it. The reflection also had eyes that was the color of the sky before a storm, dark and full of upcoming troubles, and a wicked smirk that taunted him.

"Ok, fine Alfred. Live in your denial of the truth. Your starting to take more after Kirkland then, I thought." Aaron answers the angry nation calmly.

Alfred glare intensified at the mention of his former caretaker. "I'm nothing like Iggy." He replied coldly. Aaron let out a full on laugh, causing Alfred to jump. " Not like Kirkland you say?", Aaron says once he controls his laughter, "You have to be kidding me Alfred."

The two stared at each other, until the man in the mirror broke the staring contest with a sigh. "you are pretty dumb after all I guess" he stated in a disappointed tone. Alfred took a step towards the mirror, as if he mean to try to harm the man inside it.

" How am I like Iggy?" he asked Aaron , his jaw tightly clinched. "well, Alfred, to put it simply," Aaron's tone changed from warming to one that could freeze you where you stand, "You are keeping me from my freedom, just as your " Brother" did to you."

That one sentence hit the blue eyed teen harder then any punch. Him, not letting someone have freedom? Impossible! He wasn't like that, He couldn't be like that. But Aaron wasn't done yet. " The south needs its ties to be cut Alfred, I'm only going to ask nicely a few more times."

Alfred shook his head, " The union must stay together, or all we have fought for is for nothing!" Alfred yelled, panicked. He has lost his brother for his nation, now this? Now he might lose it all? No, He couldn't, wouldn't, let that happen.

Aaron glared, his anger showing through his southern gentlemen mask. " I will be free, Alfred, mark my words." Aaron replied, his icy glare matching his voice now.

Alfred shook, this was starting to look bad. " I'm done talking to you Aaron!" he yelled at the mirror, praying for the man to just leave. Amazingly, and much to Alfred's surprise, The man did disappear from the mirror with just a small smirk, leaving Alfred to stare at his own reflection.

" Oh thank God," the teen whispered sinking to his knees in front of the mirror. Holding Aaron back was taking a lot out of the young nation. Somehow, with each passing day, Aaron seemed to be getting stronger. Leaning against the cold glass of the mirror, Alfred found himself laughing. If one of the other nations had seen him here talking to a mirror they would have thought he was crazy.

He keep laughing until he felt someone at his back, wrapping their arms around his waist and pulling him so that their mouth was right next to his ear. "This means war, Brother. I hope you are ready to see what your need to keep me here does, to the both of us." Aaron's tone and warm breath on Alfred's ear made him shiver, as he turned around only to see no one there.

Paling even more then before Alfred curled up in his bed, hoping that by morning this whole night would seem just to be another crazy dream. Too bad for Alfred when the sun rose on December 20, 1860, His union would begin to fall apart.


End file.
